


You Taste Like Home

by ghostboi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collared Sam Winchester, Control, Dean in Control, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Dean, Sam is a good boy, Submissive Sam, basically a porn scene, spitting, very mild asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: His eyes shifted to his brother as Dean gave him a light slap across the face, regaining his full attention.“Distracted, Sam?” the other asked, raising a brow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a porn scene. That's it. Just porn. ^_^

There was nothing “normal” about their relationship. 

Sam wasn’t certain if there ever had been: Dean had been his big brother, his guardian, hell basically his father, from the moment they had lost their mother when he was six months old. Of course, they fought monsters and saved the world for a living, so in the scheme of things, sleeping with his brother wasn’t even number one on the list of “weird things I’ve done”. And he was okay with that. He didn't need John Winchester, he didn't need a house with a white picket fence, he didn't need a normal job, as long as he had Dean.

His eyes shifted to his brother as Dean gave him a light slap across the face, regaining his full attention. 

“Distracted, Sam?” the other asked, raising a brow.

He shook his head a bit, indicating that he wasn’t, and leaned in to take more of Dean’s cock in his mouth. Green eyes stared down at him, assessing him: Sam moaned softly as Dean pushed deeper into his mouth. He slid his hands to the back of his brother’s thighs, pulling the other closer so he could take more, and sighed in contentment as fingers tangled in his hair. 

“So hungry for my cock,” Dean’s voice was lust-rough, sex in syllable form. Sam could listen to him speak all day long, “One day, Sammy, I’m going to choke you with it until you can’t breathe, and then I’m going to hold it there.”

Sam moaned around the cock he was sucking as Dean’s fingers tightened in his hair and his brother fucked his mouth. His fingers tightened on Dean’s thighs, urging him closer still, as the man continued,

“Might wait until you pass out before pulling out, then fuck that pretty mouth some more. Mm, you like that, Sammy? You want me to choke you with my cock until you pass out?”

He nodded, hollowing his cheeks to suck harder on the cock sliding over his tongue and down his throat. He whimpered in protest when Dean pulled suddenly out of his mouth. His brother smirked down at him before spitting into his open mouth, and Sam’s cock, hard and dripping already, jerked hard. He swallowed down the spit, opened for more, and Dean obliged. 

The older man's hand tightened in his hair, a low chuckle escaping his throat. “Such a hungry bitch, Sammy. Love the way you’ll take whatever I give you. And you will, won’t you, baby boy? You’ll lay back and take anything I give you.”

Sam moaned as Dean spit in his mouth again, his cock twitching. A thrill ran through his entire body like a shockwave as the man grabbed him by the hair and jerked him close to spit on his face. His fingers clutched at the thighs they were grasping as he swayed forward, body language pleading for more. 

Dean chuckled and brushed fingers down his cheek, trailing a thumb through the spit. “Such a good boy, Sammy,” the man murmured, pressing his thumb against his lips and into his mouth. 

Sam sucked on the digit, eyes locked on Dean’s face. The pleasure etched in the other man’s features only heightened his own arousal. He wanted to please Dean and the knowledge that he was succeeding was a thrill in itself. 

His eyes slipped closed and he sucked on Dean’s thumb as his brother pressed down against his tongue. A low sound of need escaped him when Dean struck him lightly across the face again. 

“Damn, Sam,” there was a note of approval in Dean’s voice, “Such a slut for this.” 

Sam whined, a low sound from the back of his throat, as the thumb pulled out of his mouth. It was replaced seconds later with something much larger, and he eagerly swallowed his brother’s cock. He laved the underside with his tongue as he sucked the shaft, focusing on the spot just below the head that always turned Dean on so much. His efforts were rewarded when Dean grabbed his hair and jerked him closer with a low growl.

“Good, baby,” the man slid a hand to the back of his neck, fingers slipping beneath the edge of the leather collar around Sam’s throat, “So fuckin’ good for me.” Dean tugged the collar, pulling it tight against the front of his throat, as he began to fuck his mouth.

Sam moaned as his oxygen was constricted by collar and by cock, clutched at his Dom’s thighs. He slid a hand up the back of Dean’s muscled legs to grasp his ass, urging him still deeper. Dean gave him what he wanted and, tangling one hand in Sam’s hair, began to fuck his mouth in earnest. 

Heat pulled at the base of Sam’s spine and low in his stomach, and he moaned again. He couldn’t come yet, Dean hadn’t given him permission. His thoughts scattered as the man fucking him tugged harder on the collar, cutting off more of his air. Every tug on the leather, every pull by the hand in his hair, sent thrills through his body, driving him closer to orgasm. 

He forced his eyes open as Dean growled above him, “Sam.” The man was staring down at him, the green of his eyes nearly gone black from arousal and a knowing smirk on his mouth.

“You get off without my permission and I’ll come on the floor, and you won’t get a fucking drop.”

It was a real threat – Dean had done it before, when he had gotten off before his brother gave the word. Sam whined and shook his head, choking himself as he tried to take more of his brother’s cock.

Dean’s low, husky chuckle was a thrill in itself, and it sent a full-body shudder through Sam. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last, not like this. His brother seemed to realize it, because a predatory smile crossed the other man’s mouth.

“Gonna cum, Sammy?” the low purr sent another thrill of arousal through him as strong fingers tugged at his collar, “Can’t help it, can you, whore for my cock that you are.” 

Dean pressed his cock deeper, choking him slightly and cutting off more of his oxygen. “Does my pretty little slut want my cum? Hmm? Maybe I’ll throw you down and fuck that pretty ass. Want that, Sammy? You want me to fill you up with my cock?”

 _Fuck!_ Dean’s dirty talk did him in every time, and the man knew it. Sam’s fingers tightened on his brother’s ass and he tongued that sensitive spot again, and Dean arched forward with a soft curse, fucking deep into his mouth. He choked on the big cock as Dean shoved deeper, filling his throat and cutting off his air. Tears streamed from his eyes as he choked, a low sound escaping his throat. He fought down his natural instincts to fight it, to pull away so he could breathe again, and allowed his brother to use his mouth. 

“Good,” Dean fucked harder, both hands in his hair now to hold his head, “Fuck, baby, so good for me.” The man ground his cock in deep; Sam could feel his cock pulsing as Dean began to cum, shooting down his throat. His brother pulled back slightly, allowing him to swallow; Sam took down all he could, his own dick throbbing between his legs. 

“Cum, Sam,” the man growled, just before spitting on Sam’s face. It broke through the tiny shred of resistance he had left, and Sam cried out around the shaft he was sucking as he began to cum. Each shot was like liquid fire through his dick, hard and hot and so fucking good, and Sam was left shaking from it, clutching Dean’s muscled thighs as he continued to lick his brother clean.

He blinked open eyes he didn’t even remember closing as Dean pulled away from him. The man was kneeling in front of him suddenly, hands pulling him close and mouth claiming his own. Sam moaned softly as Dean’s lips and tongue laid possession to his mouth, claiming him yet again. He was breathless when they finally parted, eyes half-closed and body pleasantly exhausted. He went easily and happily as Dean pulled him to his feet and across the short span of floor, to the bed. The older man pushed him down on it and lay next to him, wrapping strong arms around him.

Hazel eyes met green, and Dean smiled a small, satisfied smile. Sam shivered in pleasure and contentment as hands brushed over his body and his brother murmured in his ear, 

“My perfect boy. God, you’re beautiful. I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you, too, Dean.” He pressed his face against his brother’s neck, brushing sweat-salted flesh with his lips. A smile touched his own mouth as he inhaled the scent of his brother.

This was everything. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for something to kickstart my muses, so feel free to throw out some prompt suggestions/requests. I know there are some on LJ, but I haven't been on there in ages & haven't any idea where they are


End file.
